This invention relates to coatings for implantable ophthalmic lenses. In particular, the present invention relates to hydrophilic coatings that are applied to the edge of implantable ophthalmic lenses.
Both rigid and foldable implantable ophthalmic lens materials are known. The most common rigid material used in ophthalmic implants is polymethyl methacrylate (xe2x80x9cPMMAxe2x80x9d). Foldable intraocular lens (xe2x80x9cIOLxe2x80x9d) materials can generally be divided into three categories: silicone materials, hydrogel materials, and non-hydrogel (xe2x80x9chydrophobicxe2x80x9d) (meth)acrylic materials. See, for example, Foldable Intraocular Lenses, Ed. Martin et al., Slack Incorporated, Thorofare, N.J. (1993). For purposes of the present application, hydrophobic (meth)acrylic materials are (meth)acrylic materials that absorb less than approximately 5% water at room temperature.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,786, IOLs, particularly IOLs designed for implantation through a small incision, can suffer from a problem of edge glare. The invention described in the ""786 patent reduces edge glare by including means, such as a plurality of v-shaped grooves, on the optic edge""s surface for reflecting visible light that contacts the edge surface away from the retina of the patient.
Other methods of reducing edge glare include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,693,093; 5,769,889; 4,808,181; and 4,605,409.
The present invention relates to hydrophilic coating compositions for surgical implants, particularly ophthalmic implants comprising silicone or hydrophobic (meth)acrylic materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coating material comprising an ophthalmically acceptable hydrophobic (meth)acrylic polymer and an ophthalmically acceptable hydrophilic polymer.
The present invention also relates to a method for reducing edge glare in implantable ophthalmic lenses. The method comprises applying a coating comprising an ophthalmically acceptable hydrophobic (meth)acrylic polymer and an ophthalmically acceptable hydrophilic polymer to an implant""s optic edge surface. When hydrated, the coating is hazy or opaque and reduces or eliminates edge glare.